dashnet_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
DashNet Forums Wikia:Guide to User Pages
Click here to return to the Community Portal. While obeying the rules of Wikia, the guidelines of a quality wiki article, as well as DashNet rules, all pages should follow a specific formula, to keep the wiki consistent. If your page doesn't follow this formula, it should be marked as a WIP article with it's template. As a notice, do NOT put it in the User: space! Instead, create it as a mainspace article. Otherwise, it will be difficult to locate your page, and that's terrible. Note that majority of this wiki recommends, if not requires, you to edit with Source mode. ---- (The Infoboxes such as WIP or BiasedArticle, if any, should go here.) (The UserInfobox template goes right here. This is required.) ForumerName (followed by any nicknames) is a forumer (if staff, mention here) on DashNet Forums. They registered on (registry date). (synopsis of contributions to the forums, as well as their personality.) Personality The user's personality goes here. Likes You can include likes... Dislikes ...and dislikes. These are both optional. Additional Comments Things such as the words of warning regarding talking to CWS belong in their own section. They should always be header 3, unless they branch off another additional comment. Note it can be other things than just words of warning! We don't need 50 users with words of warning when it comes to talking about them! Forum History This should go over forum history, in depth. Wiki History If applicable and noteworthy (just 1 edit here won't cut it!), Wiki history should be mentioned as well. Gallery Images of the user, such as icons, Forumball equivalents, etc. should go here using the Gallery system. Trivia *Fun facts about a user go here. *That's pretty easy to understand, right? *Right! (if a stub template is applicable, put it here.) (always put down the template at the very end! it is valuable! ---- Categories :This, along with anything after this particular portion of the article, is not a part of the actual page, but about something else! Here, it is about the categories you put the page in! Do NOT post a portion of a page with "Categories" in it! Please! For my sanity. Note that despite the fact that takes care of the "Users" category, there are additional categories to keep in mind. *Any User Roles (also known as Badges pre-2.better) should be added. *If the user is part of DashNet Staff, add Forum Staff. *If a user is tempbanned, add Banned. Remember to remove the Banned category once the tempban is over! **If a user is permabanned, however, add the category Permabanned to their page. Ban evasion via alts doesn't allow for this to be removed, either. *Add a category stating which year the user joined in, in the form of the category of the year itself, and the category "Users in (year)." For instance, a user who registered in 2013 would have the categories "2013" and "Users in 2013" together. UserInfobox UserInfobox is a crucial infobox to have! Every single page must have this. There are several variables included that will be gone over here, and their purpose. Do NOT use a different infobox than UserInfobox!! We cannot reiterate this enough. If unsure about any variable, or if the variable is non-applicable to a situation, please don't include it. How UserInfobox Works Samples The following are examples of UserInfoBox, both proper usages and improper usages. Example of proper UserInfobox What NOT to do with UserInfobox See if you can find what's wrong here. Raw Template Info For putting into your own articles. Image Hosting ONLY HOST YOUR IMAGES ON THE WIKI!! Don't host them on imgur, don't host them on DashNet, don't host them on photobucket, only host them on the wiki. Adding an image You can add an image via the "photo" button on the "Add features and media", or the "Add a Photo" button below the "add a page" button on the Contribute tab at the top right of the wiki.